Courtesy of Ciel Phantomhive
by Aia Emma
Summary: Our beloved Young Lord has been assigned something of utter importance by his butler Sebastian: keep a diary. To his dismay, Ciel obeys; begrudgingly recording what turns out to be some of the most interesting times of his life. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**-(CielxLizzy and slight CielxAlois)**

**Sebastian forces Ciel to keep a diary of his current life to improve his writing.-**

**Rated T for language.**

"Dear Diary,"

Ugh, what a way to start this. I thought that would be an appropriate way to begin this yet I already sound like Lizzy. Why my outrageous butler Sebastian is making me do this I have no clue. Oh well. First things first I'll introduce myself to you book thing who will never comprehend anything I write for you are not alive and although you are not alive I should feel "safe" to write my "feelings" down for you to keep like a little girl would. Goddamn butler. This is idiotic! Fine, fine, enough acting like I'm five and on to the introduction. It would be useless if you didn't know who I am wouldn't it? Well it's useless anyway so I guess it doesn't matter. Now I'm off track. Back to introductions. I am Ciel Phantomhive. My birthday is December 14, 1875(1) and the current year is 1887 so that would make me twelve would it not? Regardless of my age or name or birthday for that matter, if you read this I don't care.

Would you like to find I have written things like "So there's this really cute girl I like and she is…"? Yea-no. I have much more important things to be worrying about. Like Sebastian and his cat fetish! Must he find the need to utterly drop everything when he sees a cat? Or Finny and how he feels the need to destroy everything he touches due to that monstrous strength of his? Or even worse, Mey-Rin who is constantly breaking plates due to her poor eyesight and lack of intelligence. Why can't I have a normal staff that isn't constantly causing trouble for me? All of this on top of what the queen sends me to do is dreadfully tiring. Maybe this is why I am portrayed as "boring"? Hmph. Whatever. Right now I really need my afternoon tea. I wonder where Sebastian is! This is hopeless. It feels like I've been writing for ages yet I look and I've not yet written a page! How disappointing. Oh no. I heard a crash just now. A loud one. And I think I hear Lizzy's voice. Great , just great. If she hears I am keeping a "diary" she will wish to read it. Damn this! I should just stop writing and clean up my desk from my work and pretend to retire to bed so to escape the madness that will soon consume my house(2).

Well, this being this, and that being that, I am done with this agonizing task for the day and will probably write again tomorrow. If Lizzy is gone by then. My hand hurts, and writing saying my hand hurts just made it hurt more. Ugh. Well, I have no clue how to conclude this so bye. I mean it.

Ceil Phantomhive

This Ciel's actual birthday by the way. If this fic is longer ,then 14 chapter, by the fourteenth I'll make him 13 because that is the actual chapter he turns 13.

Who got my Soul Eater joke?XD "consumed by madness"? Anybody? *crikckets*

Until next chapter then! I'll be relying on Carly to keep me updating on this so if I haven't updated in more than a week go tell .net/u/3265544/Carlz_Luvs_Anime to bug me to update. Thanks for reading this far ,and since this is really short and going nowhere please give me ideas in a PM or review about what crazy scenario to write about next!Ai out!


	2. Lessons

As I am writing this, I am watching carefully out the window to be sure that Lady Elizabeth is truly, in all reality, _finally_ entering her carriage. That blonde-haired ADHD-ridden child has taken residence in my manor for almost a week now!

I realize that she is my fiancée, and is also of higher rank than I, but I can't help but feel a constant feeling of vertigo whenever she's near. Oh, but what do you care; you're an inanimate object. I should be complaining to Sebastian; that damned demon is the one who took it upon himself to invite her! Acting without an order- can he even do that? Why I am confiding in something that could never possibly console me, nor care, I can't comprehend. However, if I am going to confide in a "diary" (as proposed by that damn butler!), then I suppose I'll make it worthwhile.

As of late, I've been utterly bored aside from Sebastian's pathetic attempts at teasing me. _"You know, young master, you are hosting a formal ball at this estate in less than a week. To butter-up your business partners visiting from France, right? I don't suppose you know how to dance?"_ He asked, and it seemed innocent enough- just innocent enough to be a complete and total setup. I informed him that I have no time for such trivial matters; to which he informed _me_ that all nobles must know how to dance, lest their reputation be sullied. Damned demon.

So, as expected, this will mean the beginning of dance lessons in the much-too-near future. How I loathe dancing! It's such a silly, ridiculous, unnecessary waste of time. But, if such a craft is the mark of a true noble, then I have no choice.

Of course, a formal ball will beckon the return of my bride-to-be. Is it even appropriate to call her by such a title? "To-be" implies that there is a future for us…

I'm not so moronic as to pretend that there is a possibility of my future. I gave up my future two years ago in exchange for revenge; once that revenge is obtained, my soul will be gone along with my being. The curtain will fall on the Phantomhive family's final heir.

I can only hope it'll happen before I have to take dance lessons.

-Ciel Phantomhive

**Hello guys; this is Aia Emma's friend Tara (who is also a fanfiction member but is too much of a pansy to give out her username). So, we've decided to alternate chapters in this; like a collaboration ^^ Please leave a review and let us know what you think. Do you want the chapters to be a bit longer?**


End file.
